


Back at the Cove

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [54]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric decided that staying away from everyone was probably a good idea.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Back at the Cove

“Let’s go for a swim!”

Cedric opened one eye to look up at a smiling Baileywick. He was lying in a lounge chair on the deck of the vessel and had started to take a nap after reading one of his books on familiars. He still had not mastered the Speaking potion for Rosemary but he was certain he was close to some kind of breakthrough. 

The Royal family had taken the Floating Palace to their little getaway spot, visiting the merpeople they had met before. The merpeople Cedric had almost started a war with. For a magic comb.

The memory made the sorcerer shudder and he was doing his best not to think about what could have happened. He decided that staying away from everyone was for the best.

“Where are the others?” he asked, making no effort to get up from his chair.

The royal steward was dressed in a pair of swimming trunks and sandals decorated with the Enchancian royal seal. His glasses he had attached to a slender chain, hanging them from his neck to avoid losing them. “Sofia and her family have gone to visit the merpeople’s royal family. I suspect they shall be gone for several hours at the least if not for the rest of the day and into the night. That gives us time to go for a swim,” Baileywick said.

Cedric snorted and shook his head. “Or take a nap,” he countered.

“Or play in the water.”

“Or read this book.”

“Or pick you up and throw you overboard without letting you change first and watch as you flounder around in your uniform.” Baileywick smiled as Cedric got up without another word, watching as he went inside to change his clothes. “I thought so,” he hummed with a smile.

“I’m not doing this because you threatened me,” Cedric said when he came back out. His own swimming trunks were purple with a line of black running down the sides. “I’m doing this because I want to.”

“Oh but of course. I would never imagine you giving in to promises, not threats.” Baileywick laughed when he saw the look on Cedric’s face. He took his hand, leading him over to disembark.

“Whatever happened to you being horribly seasick?” Cedric huffed.

“You made a potion that helps me with it, remember?”

Cedric snorted as he followed Baileywick down to the beach. “My mistake,” he said. He allowed himself to smile as they started to walk into the water, stopping once it was at their middles.

“Oh? Is that a smile?” Baileywick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A little one, yes.”

“Ah! I can die happy knowing I have made such an accomplishment,” Baileywick laughed.

“You know what else you can do?” Cedric asked.

“What?” The younger man lunged forward, pressing his hands to Baileywick’s shoulders. The both of them fell into the water with a splash, gasping for air when their heads finally broke the surface. “Charlatan!” he laughed.

“I am the most wicked scoundrel of a sorcerer in all of Enchancia!” Cedric proudly announced. He hugged the steward around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

Baileywick hugged Cedric around his middle and the two floated in the water together. “Still regret letting me drag you out here?”

“Not nearly as much as before,” he hummed.

“A sterling review indeed.”


End file.
